Rankin Bass Puss In Boots
by willfrieden
Summary: This story is about Puss in Boots from the cartoon, Rankin Bass. It takes place in 1942. Well, I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This story is about Rankin Bass Puss in Boots. The story takes place in 1942, and the clothes they wear is from 1942. Anyways …. "Hey Tabby, cheer up, maybe when we get to the fair something good can happen" Said Jaq. Then, the King and the Princess Melony show up. "It's the King and Princess Melony" Said Jaq. "Did you see her, I wish I was a prince instead of a plumper" Said Jaq.

Then … "Hello, do you need wisdom pluck and luck"? Asked a random Man. "Wisdom pluck and luck eh, we could use some of that now, couldn't we"? Asked Jaq. "Alright then pay $20 frags Said The Random Man. "20 Frags we don't have that kind of money, could you make the right size for this"? Asked Jaq.

"This isn't very much money" Said the Random Man. "I know, maybe we should forget about the whole entire thing" Said Jaq. "No, I hate to disappoint you, I will do the best to make the right boots. Then, the random man makes the boots. However, it's not the right boots, at least to Jaq.

"Here you go" Said The Random Man. "Hey, you cheated me, I want my money back" Said Jaq. "Murder, help" Said the Random Man. Then later ….. "Oh Tabby, I spent my last money on nothing, you're the best friend I've got" Said Jaq. Then, Tabby put on the boots. "Boy, I thought you'd never catch on, you don't mind if I call you Jaq, do you"? Asked Orlanda.

"You can talk, cats don't talk" Said Jaq. "Cats don't wear magic boots either, anyways, my name is Orlanda" Said Orlanda. "Yippie I can talk, boy, you don't know how many years I've been looking at how you humans do things, you know, people aren't half as smart as cats" Said Orlanda.

"Well, I was glad to do it" Said Jaq. "Anyways, my gift to you is that you're going to marry the Princess Melony" Said Orlanda. "Me marry Princess Melony, I don't think I measure up to a princess" Said Jaq. "Nonsense, did you hear the man, Wisdom, pluck and luck" Said Orlanda.

Then, Orlanda and Jaq go to the bakery. "I meant to ask you Orlanda, can you eat what humans eat now'? Asked Jaq. "Of course I can" Said Orlanda. Then … "Hey, must you block the window, and who is your friend, I don't like the way she looks" Said The Butcher.

"That does it, I will fix this guy" Said Orlanda. Then, Orlanda starts to make a speech wearing 1942 clothes. "Friends, I'll tell you something, the butcher here has been giving you unhealthy food, tell me, have you noticed anything unusual"? Asked Orlanda. "I have noticed" Said One random woman.

"Me too" Said A random Man. "Well, tell me know, do you need this person, poisoning you"? Asked Orlanda. "No" Said a random person. "Then, you know what to do" Said Orlanda. "I've been your butcher for years" Said The butcher. However, people then start chasing after the butcher. Well, this is the end of chapter 1, chapter 2 will be posted another day.


	2. Chapter 2

"You sure got those town's people mad at him, they sure couldn't wait for us to take everything away, could I have a choclate éclair?" Said Jaq. "Don't you know it's better to give than to receive"? Asked Orlanda. "Give to who"? Asked Jaq. "To the Duke, who else do you save the best for" Said Orlanda. "The Duke"? Asked Jaq. "Yeah, that's right, the Duke.

Then ….. "This is the forest of my master, the Duke Dalagrowtest. "Mmm, smells delicious, anyways, if it were up to me, if it were up to me, then it wouldn't matter but this land belongs to the worst ogre in the country, he does terrible things to people and that's just part of it" Said the Duke. "Well, why do you work for him"? Asked Orlanda. "I'm a very good Coachmen, he's very good to me, but there's nothing more rotten than a rotten ogre" Said the Duke.

"Wait a minute, a smart man like you doesn't have to put up with anything today, carters make a fortune these days" Said Orlanda. "Carters, I've never heard of them" Said The Duke. "What's that, a cart, what do you think a Carter does"? Asked Orlanda. "I know, he carts" Said The Duke. "Did you know Carters can make a fortune in a very short time" Said Orlanda. "No I didn't" Said the Duke.

"Well, where am I going to get a cart"? Asked the Duke. "Tell you what, I'll trade you my cart for your coach" Said Orlanda. Later …. "I don't want to see the look on the Duke's face when he finds out he doesn't have a coach anymore and why did you want me to wear this"? Asked Jaq. "Eh oh well, anyways, I thought it would be great for the King. "The King, is that where we are heading next"? Asked Jaq.

"Yeah, the Marque de Caraba has to make a good impression" Said Orlanda. "Who is this Marque de Caraba"? Asked Jaq. "Well, I will tell you later, anyways let's get going to the king" Said Orlanda. "Right" Said Jaq. So, Jaq and Orlanda head to the King.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaq and Orlanda then get to the King. "Have a cupcake" Said Orlanda. "Ah, thanks" Said The guard. Then, Orlanda and Jaq were at the King. "Ah, these are good, I must taste the eclairs next, the marque de what"? Asked The King. "Marque de carabas, sir" Said Orlanda. "Ah, ok" Said the King.

"The crème puffs are good, btw" Said Orlanda. "Ok, sorry, Marque de what again" Said the King. "Marque de carabas" Said Orlanda. "Oh ok, well, we have certainly never met the guy, but he sounds like he would make a good impression on us" Said the King. "You asked for me father"? Asked Melony, who then showed up, Jaq looking at her with starry eyes.

"Yes Melony, you must try these pastries, they taste yummy" Said the King. "Ok, well if you say so" Said Melony. "What where these pastries the Marque de what"? Asked the King. "Carabas sir, spelled with a C then A then R then A then b then a then S" Said Orlanda.

"Oh ok, I think I got it now" Said the King. "Yep" Said Orlanda. Later, Orlanda and Jaq left. "Who is this Marque de Carabas you are talking about"? Asked Jaq to Orlanda. "You'll see later" Said Orlanda. "Oh come on" Said Jaq. "Just wait patiently" Said Orlanda.

"Fine" Said Jaq. Later, they drive over to the area with a cart. The town's people were so impressed by Orlanda, they wanted to make her mayor but Orlanda had to turn them down, because Orlanda said that cats couldn't and shouldn't be a mayor. Orlanda nominated Jaq instead due to the fact that Jaq was more reliable for a mayor.


End file.
